Tails X Cosmo  A joyful reunion
by ThomasElias
Summary: Contains Mature sexual content!  My latest story; my take on how Tails and Cosmo got reunited.  Tried to put some emotions in it besides the usual 'fun' stuff.  P  Hope you enjoy it.


Tails was working in his workshop. He has always spent a lot of his free time there, tinkering with his machines, various gadgets and inventions. But since a few years, he started to spend even more time there; almost his every free minute. Ever since their adventure against an alien force called the Metarex. It wasn't the encounters, the battles with this threat that caused this change to the young fox; it was the price their victory had cost. He lost something very dear to him on that day. More precisely someone very dear: a young seedrian girl named Cosmo. His friends, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and the others were also shocked by the loss of their new friend, but it had far worse affect on Tails; he lost more than just a friend. He had stronger, deeper feelings towards her than just friendship; he loved her, but just as this relationship started to develop between them, it had to unexpectedly and abruptly come to an end; Cosmo had to sacrifice herself so they could defeat the Metarex. Since that day, Tails couldn't really find his former self. Even though he only spent a short time with Cosmo, her absence was like loosing an old friend for Tails; it left a blank space in his heart that nothing else could fill. That's what made him to spend more of him time in his workshop. It's not that he had something important or special to work on; it's just that this kept his mind off her. He knew Cosmo would want him to live his life, to be happy and he tried his best to do so; he hanged out with his friends and tried to act like he did before he met Cosmo but it wasn't the same like it used to be. Sonic and others, although they never mentioned it to him, noticed he wasn't exactly himself anymore; he wasn't as peppy and cheerful like he used to but they didn't have the heart to tell the poor fox they noticed this; he went through enough misery already and they knew that lecturing him about moving on would probably do nothing to help him.

When the sun was starting to set on the horizon, Tails packed his tools and headed back to his house. No one was waiting for him, so there was no need for him to hurry, but there was something he always looked forward to see…As he was heading towards the front door, he looked up to the window; there he kept the only remaining object that reminded him of Cosmo: a small potted rose plant that grew from a seed she had left behind. Although it looked pretty much the same as the roses that grew on his planet, unlike those, this one was still alive and growing even after the four years that have passed. Tails often wondered what was the cause of this and what did it mean but he wasn't hoping it meant that she might return; he couldn't stand it if it were only a false hope. As he got closer and closer to his house, he noticed the plant wasn't on the window shelf. Afraid of losing the last thing that reminded of her former love, he started to run towards his house. When arriving under his window he had to discover that nor the pot or the plant was there. Apparently it fell not out of the house, but into his room. He quickly opened the door and ran up the stairs, rushing into his room. But what he found wasn't what he expected…

Under the window on the floor, instead of finding the plant, surrounded by dirt and the pieces of the broken pot, he saw someone lying on the ground. Someone he knew but never expected to see again…

"C..Cosmo?" he asked in disbelief as he stared at the motionless figure. He didn't receive any answer. He rubbed his eyes, still not believing what he saw. When he opened his eyes and saw that she was still there, he finally ran over to her and crouched down beside her. The first thing that he noticed was that she was completely naked; she wasn't wearing her green-white dress that he always saw her in, or anything else; not even lingerie. This made Tails blush but this was not the time to be bashful; she seemed unconscious but Tails didn't know if really this was the case or was it something more serious. He placed one of his hands on her wrist to check her pulse; he sighed in relief when he felt her pulse but he was still worried about her. As he wondered what to do he looked over her nude body. He blushed even more at the sight of her features; it seemed she aged as well as her body seemed more developed than he remembered: she seemed taller, the curves of her body were much more like a woman's with wider thighs and hips, slender waist and her developing breasts. Her green, leaf-like hair seemed a little longer, now reaching a bit over her shoulders. The two rosebuds on the sides of her head also seemed a bit more developed as they were on the verge of blooming. But her face…her face was exactly the same as it was in Tails' memory. It was as beautiful as ever, or maybe even more beautiful than he remembered. She seemed so peaceful with her eyes closed, slowly and steadily breathing as he held her in his arms. She seemed to be simply asleep in a deep slumber. But he couldn't leave her there, on the floor.

He wrapped one of his arms around her upper body, then reached under her legs and slowly, gently picked her up. He blushed at the sight and thought that he was holding the love of his life in his arms who was completely naked as he slowly walked to his bed with her. He gently put her on his bed, placing her head on his pillow. She was so beautiful; he felt like he could admire her beauty for eternity. As he was looking at her, some strange urge gave him the thought to touch, to feel her body, especially the areas he never had the chance before: her breasts and between her legs. He never felt this strange urge before, but it was slowly growing stronger. No one would see it, no one would know about it… He hesitantly lifted one of his hands and reached toward her nude breasts, but inches before he reached them he stopped.

"No.." he thought. "I can't take advantage of her like that. I love her more than that. Either we do it on a mutual decision or I won't do it all." He determined himself and lowered his hands.

Instead he reached for the blanket and carefully pulled it over her beautiful body, covering her except for her head. After he was done with that, he couldn't think of anything else to do but wait…For how long he didn't know, but he was willing to wait as long as it was necessary. He brought out his first aid kit and some medicines that he placed on a nearby table, just in case. Then, the waiting began. He pulled the chair from his table to the side of the bed, sat down and hoped that soon, he will be reunited with the girl he has been yearning ever since that tragic day. He looked at her peaceful face as she slumbered; the face he saw almost every time he closed his eyes. He couldn't believe the girl he saw in his dreams, night after night, was now in front of him, in his bed. He felt his heart could explode from the overwhelming joy that after all this time, he can hold her in his arms again…and finally confess how he truly feels about her.

As these joyful thoughts entered his mind, however, they were followed by more, frightening ones…"What if she is not Cosmo?" The thought popped up. "What if she is another seedrian girl, looking exactly like Cosmo? It could even be Cosmo's offspring, who knows how the seedrian species reproduce..." Tails thought, his heart aching from these thoughts. "Or even if she is Cosmo…will she still remember me? Will she remember anything at all?" These and similar thought kept entering his mind. As his mind kept going back forth, from the hope that he can have the love of his life back to the unlikelihood that she really is Cosmo, time slowly passed. He felt the waiting was going to drive him crazy. The waiting that will decide whether he will be happy again, or will his dreams be crushed once again. He was afraid to move from beside her, fearing that's when she might wake up. His throat was becoming very dry from the seemingly endless waiting, but he was afraid to leave to get a drink.

After what seemed like eternity, the young seedrian girl moved her head during her sleep. Tails immediately jumped up from his chair and sat on the bed next to her. The girl slowly turned her head to the left side, then to the right side. A few seconds later, she slowly lifted her eyelids, opening her eyes and looked up, interestingly the first thing finding being Tails.

"Are…are you okay?" Tails immediately but slowly asked. He didn't say the name 'Cosmo' in case she didn't remember anything. He didn't want to frighten her with it. "How do you feel?"

The young girl looked up at his face at his questions, and as she made out who was in front of her, she immediately jumped up and wrapped him in her arms, holding him in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Tails!" she said with happiness in her voice and tears in her eyes as she held the young fox boy in her arms, her head next to his.

Her reaction was more wonderful than Tails ever hoped and left him absolutely speechless. It took a few seconds for him just to return the embrace and wrap his arms around her back. To hold her like this was alone a dream come true for him. He felt tears appear in his eyes then slowly roll down his cheeks; tears of pure joy and happiness.

"You...you remember me?" Tails asked as he couldn't believe his ears.

"Of course I do!" Cosmo soundly said as she started to slowly caress Tails' back with her right hand, moving her soft hand through his smooth fur. "I could never forget you…not as long as I live." She added, making Tails sob.

"I...I thought I would never see you again." Tails cried on her shoulder, holding her in a tight embrace as if he were afraid someone would try to take her from him. "I was sure that…that I lost you forever."

"Shhh…"Cosmo soundly shushed in his ear, trying to calm him down although she had tears in her eyes as well from seeing Tails act and feel like that. "I'm here now…I'm here for you."

"But…but how? How did you return?" Tails asked after few a few seconds of crying, his sobbing calming down a bit.

"I…I'm not sure." Cosmo said. "When I was transformed into that tree, waiting for Sonic and Shadow's impact…although I accepted that was my faith, I still wished for nothing more than to be with you again. And…somehow, when I was hit by Sonic and Shadow…" she stopped for a bit as Tails started to sob again from the memories. "I produced that seed that Sonic found and gave to you; the seed that was…me, somehow." Cosmo continued "I didn't know that was possible…I never heard my sisters or any other seedrian I knew mention we had an ability like that. Or perhaps they didn't know either." Cosmo said "Maybe I was able to do it because…it was truly my only desire that came from my heart." She finished, blushing a little as she continued to caress Tails' back.

Tails didn't know what to say at first. He knew that Cosmo liked him, but he never hoped that her feelings towards him were that strong…as strong as his feelings were towards her.

"It truly is a miracle." He soundly said after a few seconds of silence. "But however it happened…I'm just happy to have you back." He said with tears of joy, hugging Cosmo tightly again.

His words made Cosmo blush and smile.

"I'm happy to be with you again." She soundly, softly said and pulled herself away from Tails a little, just enough to look him in the eye. "And I won't leave you ever again." She added, looking with her beautiful eyes into Tails'.

Tails weakly smiled, looking back at her.

"Promise?" he asked, making Cosmo smile as well.

"I promise." She said, reaching with one of her hands to his cheek to gently caress it. After that was said, neither of them said a word, just gazed into each others' eyes, enjoying the sight of it after all the long time they were separated. Tails couldn't take his eyes off of hers, until he saw something move below her head. He looked down and noticed that the blanket that was covering her slid down from her upper body, revealing her chest and breasts. Tails immediately started to blush at the sight of this. Since she woke, he completely forgot that she was naked. He didn't even realize he was holding her bare back when they hugged until now.

As he started to blush, now staring at her breasts, Cosmo followed his eyes where he was looking at. It was only then that she discovered that she was naked. She quickly let go of Tails and covered herself with the blanket, blushing that Tails saw her exposed like that.

"I'm-I'm sorry Cosmo." Tails immediately started to apologize. "When I found you, you had no clothes on and…I was afraid to leave you to get some for you." He explained, still blushing hard. "But now that I know you are fine, I could go over to Amy and ask her for some." He offered, heading toward the door to leave.

"No, it's okay." Cosmo said, making Tails stop in the doorway. "It…it can wait." She said, smiling at him with a blush still on her face. "And before you tell the others about my return, I…I would like to spend some more time with you…just the two of us." She said, a bit nervously smiling at Tails.

He smiled back at her, still slightly blushing as well.

"If that's what you would like." He said, walking from the door back to the bed and sitting on the side of it again.

"Thanks Tails." Cosmo smiled at him as she lay back on the bed. They gazed into the others' eyes for a few seconds in silence before Cosmo eventually asked:

"Wouldn't you like to lie next to me?" she asked him, looking up at him with a blush as she asked.

"N-next to you?" Tails asked back, starting to blush again a little. "You mean, in bed?"

Cosmo nodded, smiling at his nervousness.

"Only if you would like to." She added. "If it makes you feel uncomfortable…"

"No, it's okay." He interrupted. "I would love to be with you like that. It's just that..that it's the first time I'm with you like this." He explained, blushing harder.

Cosmo looked at him with an understanding smile.

"You don't have to worry Tails. It's…it's my first time as well, being with a boy like this." She added, now her face deep red.

They exchanged smiles at this, that this was their first experience with each other like this, and also their first in general with the opposite gender.

Tails took off his gloves, shoes and socks and got into his bed, climbing under the blanket next to Cosmo. After all the sleepless nights when he cried after her in this bed, he never thought he would have her in that very same bed. But now there she was, right in front of him, only a foot away, smiling at him as he smiled back, sharing loving looks. She rested her hands in front of her, between the two of them. Tails looked at her hands, then lifted one of his and put in on hers, now their hands meeting between the two of them on the bed. Cosmo smiled and blushed at this. Tails softly smiled back and started to slowly caress her hands, finally feeling them again, without his gloves. Her hands were soft and silky. Just like in his memories, or maybe even a bit silkier. Feeling her hands in his gave him a relaxing feeling, making his nervousness slowly fade away.

They laid there in silence for minutes, looking at each other, Tails gently caressing her hands. He looked at her face, adoring every detail of it; her face that he always found so beautiful, but now was beyond anything he ever saw. Her mystifying eyes that were blue as the ocean; her green, leafy hair; and the two rosebuds on the side of her heads that were close to blooming, maybe her most unique feature.

"You're so beautiful." He softly said which made her blush.

"Aww, Tails..do you really mean it?" she asked, as Tails was the first person to ever compliment her looks.

"Of course I do." He smiled at her "I..I've always found you beautiful, but..I was too shy to tell you..And now, you only became even more beautiful." He added, blushing.

Cosmo just blushed at his words, unsure what to exactly say. Tails being the first boy in her life that she had this affection to, she didn't know how to express her feelings to him. After a short pause, she eventually broke the silence:

"Thanks Tails." She said, making him smile wider "During our battle with the Metarex, I didn't have the time or the courage to tell you, but..I've also found you attractive and..handsome as well..in your cute, shy way." She confessed, smiling at him.

Tails was flattered hearing her say that; Cosmo was the first to ever say that she found him more than just cute.

"Thanks Cosmo." He smiled at her compliment and continued caressing her soft hand.

They continued to exchange loving looks in silence.

"Your fur is so soft." Cosmo softly said after one of two minutes as Tails caressed her hand with his furry paw. Tails always wore gloves so he never really got to feel how his fur felt like, but she was always curious about it. It looked so smooth and soft, especially his big, fluffy tails but before, she was too shy to ask if she could touch them. But now that there was no Metarex to worry about and they were alone like this after such a long time, she finally built up the courage to ask.

"Tails?"

"Yes Cosmo?"

"Can I..feel how your fur feels like?" she asked with a blush.

Her question surprised Tails a bit and made him blush but he was more than happy to answer.

"Of course you can."

Cosmo smiled as she crawled closer to him, snuggling up to his side and laying her head on his white chest fur.

"Mmmm, it's so soft and warm." She softly said as she gently rubbed her face against his chest fur, enjoying its touch and feel as she snuggled up as tight next to him as possible. Tails just smiled at her and placed his arms on the blanket over her.

"Can I touch your tails as well?" she carefully asked, not wanting to make Tails feel uncomfortable by her request.

Tails blushed a little harder at this but didn't hesitate with his answer.

"Sure." He said and brought his two big tails next to Cosmo.

She slowly reached for one of them and placed her hand on it. Because the fur on it was longer than on the rest of his body, his tail felt even softer. She slowly started to caress it, loving how his fur felt like. As she started to move her hand up and down it, Tails smiled at her actions.

"Your tails are so wonderfully soft." She said, continuing to caress them.

"I'm glad you like them." Tails softly said "You're the first one who I let to do something like this. I normally don't like people touching my tails."

This made Cosmo blush.

"Thanks Tails." She said "I'm so happy to be with you again."

"Me too." He said as he gently laid his chin on the top of her head "Waiting all this time for you was absolutely worth it." He said and started to caress her side through the blanket.

"Waiting for me?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes. Day after day I hoped that I could see you again, even if just for another minute. All that time was worth it. For you I would wait till the end eternity." Tails said, continuing to caress her side.

As they lay in silence, after a minute or so Tails noticed she started to gently shake and then heard that she was soundly sobbing.

"Cosmo, what's wrong?" he immediately asked, concerned about her.

"I'm so sorry Tails.." she said as she started to sob harder.

"What for?" he asked, not understanding what is she talking about.

"For all the pain I caused you.." she said between tears "You're such a nice person..you're the person I care for the most..and yet I still caused you so much pain and unhappiness..you would have deserved to find someone else and live a happy life with her.." she said as she started to shake more violently.

"Shhh, please don't cry Cosmo." Tails hushed her, hating to see her like this. "You didn't cause me any pain..and I can't tell my heart who to love. You took that special place inside my heart and no one could ever replace you..no one." He tried to calm her down.

As she continued to cry, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, over the top of his body and held her in an embrace, gently caressing the back of her head. She continued to cry on his chest for a little while but slowly she started to calm down.

"It's okay now Cosmo. You're here now and that makes me happier than I ever was in my life. So please, don't cry." Tails softly said, continuing to caress the back of her head.

Still slightly sobbing and with tears in her eyes, Cosmo lifted her head and looked into his face with a weak smile.

"Seeing a smile on your beautiful face makes me the happiest fox in the world." Tails said, smiling at her and wiping the tears from her eyes with his hand.

"Thanks Tails." She said in a sobbing tone. "You're the sweetest person I've ever met."

As they gazed into each other smiling expressions, Tails looked a little lower and noticed that her bare breasts were right above his chest. Cosmo's sudden crying made him completely forget that they were both naked, but seeing her breasts now reminded him. He immediately blushed at the sight of them, and from the fact that his loves' naked body was right on top of his naked body. Besides his face turning red, he also felt something happening at his crotch, between his legs. Sure enough, after a few seconds his growing erection was pressing against Cosmo's pelvis region.

As Cosmo felt something was being pressed against her pelvis, and seeing the way Tails started to blush, she had an idea what it might be. She immediately blushed at the thought of it as well.

"Tails..is that your..?" she asked, too shy to say the word.

"S-sorry Cosmo." Tails started to apologize, his face blushing as red as Cosmo never saw before "I.."

"It's okay Tails." She interrupted him, her face at least as red as his "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Tails still blushed as he looked into her smiling, blushing face, can't help but feel ashamed of himself.

"Tails, don't let this make you feel bad." She softly said "It's only a sign of your feelings." She continued, trying to make him feel better. "And…" she continued, now her turn to blush deep red "I..I feel the same way towards you.." she softly said, looking at him with a bashful smile.

Tails didn't know what to say at this. He just gazed into her cute, blushing and smiling expression before his mouth turned into a bashful smile as well. They just shared loving looks in silence before Cosmo, ever so slowly leaned her head closer to Tails'. She went closer and closer, sometimes stopping for a moment as she was still a bit shy and felt nervous, but eventually she reached his muzzle, gently pressed her lips against his and closed her eyes, seeing Tails do the same.

They shyly pressed their lips against the others', being new to this kind of experience. Cosmo slowly crawled a bit higher on top of Tails' body to get closer to his head, feeling his hard erection slipping out from between their bodies while doing so and now pressing against her private area and between her buttocks. This made both of them blush even harder, but neither of them noticed this on the others' face as they kept their eyes closed during their first kiss. Tails wrapped his arms around her back a bit tighter than before, making the blanker slide a little lower, revealing more of her nude body. From time to time, Cosmo pulled her sweet lips a bit back from his, only to press them back again, gently, softly kissing Tails again and again, multiple times.

They went on like this for what seemed like hours for them. Eventually, Cosmo finally pulled her soft lips away from his and opened her eyes, looking down at Tails with her lustrous blue eyes.

Tails opened his eyes as well and returned the loving look she was giving him. After a little while, Cosmo turned her head and looked back behind her.

"Oh..." She shyly said. Tails turned his head and saw what she was looking at: behind her, his erection was making a bulge on the blanket between her buttocks. He blushed at the sight of this.

"It looks so big." Cosmo said, deeply blushing as she turned back to face Tails.

Tails didn't know what to say, he just nervously smiled at her. He never thought he would get to live this moment with Cosmo, so he didn't know what to do in this situation. His instincts were telling him what he should do, but he didn't know if he should listen to them and he was too bashful to take the first step. Eventually it was Cosmo who broke the silence.

"Tails..did you..ever think about what it would be to..?" she didn't finish the question, just smiled at her with a deep blush, but in the current situation, Tails exactly knew what she meant.

"I..I didn't.." Tails confessed "But..I would like to find out sometime.." he added with a nervous smile.

"Well.." Cosmo started "How about..now?" she asked with a shy smile and a deep blush.

"Now?" Tails asked, surprised at her daring question "D-do you think it would be right to do so, at our age?"

"I don't know if it's right or not." Cosmo said "But..it's what I would love to do." She admitted, her face deep red.

"R..really?" Tails asked. Cosmo didn't answer, she just simply nodded, keeping her cute smile. Tails didn't know what to say, but eventually he smiled back at her.

"If that's what you wish for..that's all that matters to me." Tails softly said.

They exchanged blushing smiles and loving looks, gazing into the others blue eyes for a few silent moments before Tails reached under the blanket, to his crotch and grabbed his hard member. Cosmo lifted her rear a little so Tails could position his erection to her opening, which was starting to get moist from the thought of what they were about to do. When the head of Tails' penis touched her entrance, they both jumped a little; for both of them this was a whole new, unknown experience and feeling. When Tails' pride was in position, they both looked into each others' eyes.

"A..are you sure this is what you want, Cosmo?" Tails asked with concern in his eyes and voice, wanting to make absolutely sure.

"Yes." Cosmo softly said. Although she was blushing, in her eyes Tails saw she was determined.

"Alright." Tails said as he was a bit nervous and placed his hands on her waist.

"Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes Cosmo?" Tails looked into her face.

"Please be gentle at first." The young seedrian asked, blushing.

"Of course I will." Tails smiled at her. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't." Cosmo smiled back.

They changed one last glance before Tails asked:

"Are you ready Cosmo?"

"Yes..go ahead Tails."

With that, Tails started to gently, slowly push his member inside her while Cosmo lowered her waist at the same time as they both gasped at this new feeling. His cock slowly, inch by inch slid into her tight, virgin pussy, spreading its lips, then her walls.

"OH..it feels so big!" Cosmo gasped as Tails penetrated her private area. Tails blushed at her remark but continued to push his member into her ever so slowly, until it reached an obstacle: her hymen.

"Please, g..go on Tails." Cosmo asked as she clenched the bed sheet under them with her hands, preparing for what was about to happen.

"O-okay.." Tails said nervously, as he got a good hold of Cosmo's waist, pulled out his member a little and after a few moments of pause, thrust his cock inside her, breaking her hymen.

Cosmo let out a groan due to the sudden pain, her face winced and gasped as she lost her virginity to the young fox.

"I'm sorry Cosmo." Tails said, feeling a bit of regret when he saw the pain on her cute face and quickly hugged her to make her feel better.

"It's..it's okay Tails." Cosmo said as she still gasped a little, taking deep breaths to recover from the pain.

Tails kept her in an embrace and waited till her breathing slowed down before he continued.

"Please, go on Tails." Cosmo said after a little while.

Now that the pain was gone, Tails placed his hands back on her waist, slowly pulled his cock out until it was almost completely out, then slowly and gently pushed it back inside, going in and out of her at a slow pace. He only pushed it in about one third of the way so that Cosmo could get used to the feeling.

As he kept slowly pumping in her, they both wildly blushed and moaned from the new feeling they were experiencing. It was different and beyond anything that they ever experienced or imagined; as Tails' member slid in and out of her, it was indescribable for both of them; as Tails' hard, thick member moved in and out of her tight, inexperienced pussy, stretching and exploring it, Cosmo felt like she was in heaven; as Cosmo's tight, wet and warm pussy felt against his cock, squeezing it as he moved it and out, was a more than heavenly feeling for Tails. They both let out sound moans as Tails went in and out of her. Tails kept going nice and slowly that provided them with a wonderful, but not overwhelming pleasure. After a few minutes, although the feeling was still as wonderful as when Tails started it, Cosmo felt she was ready to take in more of his member.

"Oh, Tails.." she said, moaning as Tails just pushed his cock back again "Could you push it..a little deeper?" she asked in a lustful voice.

Tails blushed a littler harder, but was happy to comply.

"As you wish Cosmo." He said in an also lust filled tone and pushed his cock deeper inside her pussy, about half of his full length.

"Ah!" Cosmo gasped as his member slid deeper, increasing the pleasure even more. "It feels so good!" she moaned as now half of Tails' cock went in and out of her pussy.

Tails kept going at the same slow pace, but now pushing deeper. They continued to let out moans as the minutes went by. After a few minutes, Cosmo leaned towards Tails and kissed him again. The kiss was soft and gentle, just like the first one but she seemed less shy about it now. Tails blushed at this, but he closed his eyes and kissed back, not stopping slowly pumping his cock in and out of her. They moaned during the kiss as well, but didn't break it for what seemed like hours.

When she eventually did pull her lips away, she kept her head close, only a few inches away from his. They gazed into each others blushing face, watching the other gasp and moan as Tails kept going.

"Would you like me to..go a little faster?" Tails carefully asked after a few minutes as his instincts grew stronger.

"Oh..yes Tails..please." Cosmo said with a lustful expression on her face.

So Tails picked up the pace a little, pumping his cock inside her slightly faster. Cosmo gasped as the feeling grew more intense. Tails kept going in this quicker pace, enjoying every moment of it; her insides were very tight, but her fluids made his cock lubricated enough to make it fit. After a few minutes, they both started to pant, feeling something building up inside of them; their first orgasms.

"Oh, Tails..I think I'm going to..going to..!"A few more thrusts later, Cosmo gasped and shrieked as she reached her first ever orgasm; her pussy walls tightened around his cock, clenching it hard as her vaginal fluids sprayed all over it, slowly dripping out from her pussy and oozing down Tails' shaft.

When Cosmo reached her orgasm, Tails stopped pumping his cock inside her. He would have loved to continue as he felt his orgasm getting close as well, but he didn't want to go hard on her or overdo it at their very first time. So he stopped and watched as Cosmo closed her eyes, clenched the bed sheets again as her orgasm took place. Her pussy became so tight around his cock that he thought he would burst as well, but eventually that didn't happen.

As her warm juices sprayed at his member and he felt it slowly go down his shaft, onto his ball sack, he blushed deep red again; it made him realize what they really did. Until then, it all seemed so unreal; after waking up lonely in the morning, never in his wildest dreams did he think that that evening, he would be making love with the girl of his dreams that he thought he lost forever.

But she was there, right on top of him, panting hard after he made her cum for the first time in her life. He blushed wild at the thought of this, but also made him smile; she was undoubtedly with him again. He placed one of his hands on her back, the other on the back of her head and this time, he was the one to pull her into a kiss. She blushed at his actions, but allowed it and melt into the kiss, their lips joining once again. They kept their lips locked as they softly moaned during the kiss. When they ran out of air, they broke the kiss with a gasp and took deep breaths, looking into each others panting expression. When they both caught their breaths, Cosmo gave him a warm, loving smile.

"That was wonderful, Tails." She said, slightly blushing.

Tails smiled back at her beautiful face.

"Anything for you." He softly said which made Cosmo blush a bit deeper.

"Did you enjoy it as well?" she asked.

"It was heavenly." Tails said blushing but smiling.

Cosmo smiled with a blush.

"I'm happy to hear. But..you didn't get to reach your climax." She said shyly.

Tails blushed deep at her remark.

"It's-it's okay Cosmo..it was still more amazing than anything I ever experienced."

"Would like me to take you there?" Cosmo asked, hinting that she would make him reach his climax.

Tails nervously smiled and didn't know what to say. On one hand, he would really loved her to do so, but on the other hand, he was still a bit shy and he didn't want her to think he was just taking advantage of her like this.

Before he could answer however, Cosmo slowly lowered her waist a little, pushing his cock deeper inside her pussy, reminding Tails they were still linked like that.

"You only have to ask Tails." Cosmo soundly said in a lustful voice, looking deeply into his sky blue eyes. "I would be happy to satisfy you."

Tails looked back in her eyes; the expression on her face that reflected, love, caring, desire and lust at the same time, was impossible to reject.

"I would like nothing more." He softly said, giving her a lustful smile. Cosmo returned the smile and slowly lifted her lower body, letting Tails' still hard member to slide out of her. When only the head on his penis remained inside, she slowly lowered her body, pushing it back inside, making both of them moan. Despite that her pussy was now wet and his cock covered in her juices, it was still a tight fit. So she started slowly, going around the pace Tails was going at first. Tails, who was still holding her in an embrace, placed his hands once again on her waist. Cosmo slowly, gently moved on Tails' member, taking about half of his length in. Moaning while doing so, she went on like this for a few minutes, getting used to the wonderful pleasure again it gave both of them before she started to take in more and more of his length. Every time she sunk his cock inside her, she took in a little more of it. She gasped each time she lowered her body as Tails' member went in deeper and deeper, exploring her pussy. When she was taking in about two third of his full length, she lifted her upper body and sat up straight on Tails' body, making him let go of her waist. This caused the blanket that was partly covering them to slide down on her back, revealing her nude body and thus allowing Tails to see the features of her gorgeous body again.

She was without a doubt the most beautiful girl Tails ever laid his eyes on; below her cute, blushing face, he saw her slender shoulders, going lower her round, perky breasts, slender waist, cute belly, her hips and finally; her pussy. When Tails saw the thickness of his hard, erect member as it spread her sweet pussy apart, his face turned deep red; compared to her tight entrance, it seemed quite big, both in thickness and length. He didn't know if his member really was that big, or the seedrian species had differences in that aspect, but the wondrous feeling it caused as Cosmo slowly took it all in, made him glad it was that way, whatever the cause was.

Cosmo blushed deep red as she gradually sat down on Tails' crotch, pushing Tails' thick member inside her, millimeter by millimeter. She gasped and moaned as it ever so slowly went in deeper and deeper. When at last the last millimeter of his cock disappeared in her pussy and her crotch touched his as she sat down on it, she let out a long moan.

"Oh, Tails..you're so big." She said in the most lustful voice Tails ever heard from her as she looked down at her with her deep blue eyes, filled with lust and love.

Her remark made Tails' face blush dark red as he smiled back at her with a shy, nervous smile. Cosmo let out a small giggle at his expression, then she started to slowly move her hips to the sides, stirring his cock inside her. They both gasped and moaned as she did this, feeling his member slightly move around in her pussy.

"That feels so good." Tails gasped.

Cosmo smiled at him and continued to move her hips for a little longer before she lifted her body, sliding his cock out of her pussy. Tails moaned as he saw Cosmo lift herself from his member, leaving a thin coat of her fluids on his shaft. When his member was almost completely out, she stopped for a few moments before she lowered her body again, sliding his cock deep inside her again. As it was swallowed all the way by her tight entrance, she waited a few moments before she started it all over, riding his full length in a wonderful, slow pace. Both of them let out gasps and moans, making pleasurable facial expressions as Cosmo moved up and down. She held her arms down, resting her hands on her thighs in the first few minutes before she reached with them to between her legs; there, with her fingers she pulled her pussy lips further apart as she lowered herself back on his cock, blushing deep red but making pleasurable facial expressions as a sign that it felt really good. Tails just watched her, almost in a trance, mesmerized by the sight of her actions; the way she was riding his member, spreading her lips and revealing the pink insides of her pussy was a sight he really never dreamed he would see. The only thing that was more wonderful than the sight was the feeling; if the feeling was heavenly when she was only taking in the half of his length, then he didn't know what to call the feeling he was experiencing now. The feeling of her wet, tight walls on the surface of his entire length was simply indescribable, even if she was only going at a slow pace.

After long minutes of staring at her gorgeous body in front of him, he couldn't help himself; the sight wasn't enough anymore, he needed to touch her, to feel her. So he sat up and placed his hands on her shoulders and started to gently caress them. Cosmo smiled at him and continued to slowly ride on his member. He caressed her shoulders for a few seconds before he went to her chest and her gorgeous breasts. He gently pulled his paws over them and placed them in his palms. They were just the size to hold them in his hands. He gently fondled them a little, making Cosmo moan a bit louder before he went lower to her slender waist. He caressed it with his furry hands as Cosmo moved up, then slowly down his shaft, watching as Cosmo smiled at him as he did so. He then slid his hands behind her, placing them on her tight buttocks. With a bashful smile he groped them, feeling them as he moved his palms over them a little. After playing them with a little longer, he wrapped one of his hands around her waist and gently picked her up a little. The move surprised Cosmo as she placed her hands on his shoulders to hold on. Tails slowly crawled to the top of the bed with Cosmo still sitting on his crotch and leaned against the wall with his back, making the sitting pose he was in more comfortable for him. When he was settled, he looked into her face with a blushing smile.

Cosmo giggled at him.

"Ready to go on?" she asked softly.

Tails shyly nodded, to witch Cosmo continued to go up and down his cock, riding him ever so wonderfully. The way he was sitting, her body was right in front of her, only a few inches from his face. He watched as her body went up, then down in a slow rhythm, entranced by her beauty. Her perky breasts, almost touching his face, always teasingly stopped right in front of his face before they went up again as Cosmo lifted her body. He watched them for a few minutes before he leaned towards a little, pressing his head between her breasts and kissed her soft, silky skin in her cleavage when her breasts were right in front of him again. Cosmo let out a soft moan as Tails' lips pressed against her skin. Her face lightly blushed as Tails laid soft kisses up and down her cleavage. As he was kissing her chest, his big, pointy triangular ears were in front of her face. As she looked at them, an idea crossed her mind; she leaned her head forward a little and pressed her lips against the rim of his right ear. His ear twitched at the touch, but she kept her lips pressed against the orange furred rim of his ear. She slowly started to move her lips up and down along the rim. The feeling of his fur against her lips was a bit unusual, but she didn't mind. She went back and forth along the rim before eventually reaching the top, pointy part. She gently bit down on it with her lips, nibbling at it a bit before she gently, playfully started tugging, pulling it.

Tails blushed as he felt something soft being pressed against his ear, then it being pulled, but it didn't make him stop laying kisses on her. He continued for a little longer, then as a last kiss he pressed his tongue against her soft skin and gave it a short little lick before he turned his head to the left and started going towards her right nipple, placing kisses across her breast. Cosmo let out moans as Tails kissed her breast, loving his soft lips and gentle kisses. When Tails reached her right nipple, placed his lips on it and gently started to suck on it, Cosmo let out a load moan, letting go of his ear. Tails blushed at her reaction and continued slowly sucking on her nipple.

"Oh, Tails..!" Cosmo gasped.

As he kept going, Cosmo started to move her hips again, sliding her body horizontally left and right, allowing Tails to keep sucking her nipple but still giving him pleasure as well. They both softly moaned as the minutes slowly passed. After a few minutes, Tails gave her right nipple one last soft kiss and changed to her left nipple. Cosmo moaned even louder, starting to move her lower body in a circular motion, slowly stirring his cock inside her pussy. She let Tails continue for several minutes before she gently made him stop and pushed him back against the wall.

"Now it's my turn to make you feel in heaven." She said with a lustful voice and a smile on her face as she started to move her body up and down along his cock again, but this time riding him at a slightly faster pace. They both started moaning as Cosmo continued her graceful movements, going up and down along Tails' entire length. She slowly increased her speed, going faster and thus coming down harder on Tails' body. As she slowly but gradually sped up, her breasts started to move up and down as well, in rhythm with her movements, jiggling in front of Tails' face. Tails blushed hard and moaned as Cosmo was giving him this wonderful treatment. He lowered his hands a little, sliding them down from her waist to her rear, placing them on each of her tight buttocks. Cosmo blushed as she felt his furry hands against her butt cheeks again but didn't stop riding his hard cock. As she kept going faster and faster, a smacking sound could be heard getting louder and louder as her body came down hard on Tails' crotch. When Tails took his eyes off of her blushing expression and looked down, he saw as his long, thick member kept disappearing and reappearing from her sweet, tight little pussy in a faster and faster pace. For a second he thought the sight of that was going to make him burst, but even if that wasn't the case, it definitely brought him closer to that point. Cosmo reached a steady speed that was fast enough and kept going at that pace. At that point they were both constantly moaning and gasping and also started to sweat a little.

Tails felt his climax building up and knew it's only a matter of minutes before he reaches it. Before that happened however, the pleasure that Cosmo was going through became so overwhelming that she reached her second orgasm; she let out a shriek as her walls tightened around Tails' cock once again and her fluids sprayed on his member, just to flow down on it and out of her pussy as she kept riding him.

As her pussy became even tighter from her orgasm, that was enough to make Tails reach his own climax. Just as Cosmo's orgasm came to an end and her fluids began running down Tails' shaft, onto his crotch, he felt it began; he felt his cum starting it's journey towards the head of his cock.

"Cosmo, I'm gonna..cum!" Tails let out a warning cry, but before Cosmo could say anything, the first rope of his cum already escaped from his cock and shot into her pussy, which was right away followed by multiple other, big and thick streams of his warm fox seed. As Cosmo felt her pussy being filled like that for the first time, she never imagined a feeling like that could exist. Besides the wonderful, heavenly pleasure it caused, she also made her feel complete, sort to speak: feeling the hard member of the person she loves the most inside her and feeling the seed of that person enter her, she felt these simple things are the things she needs to be truly happy in life.

When Tails' orgasm finally came to an end with one last small stream of seed shooting into her, they both just stared at each other, gasping and trying to catch their breaths. Tails was very nervous; he didn't know if Cosmo wanted him to cum inside her or not. He was planning to ask when he felt it was getting close, but her orgasm made his one happen so quickly, it didn't give him enough time to ask or to pull his member out. When their breathing slowed down enough, he wanted to ask her but Cosmo was faster to speak.

"That was heavenly." She said, giving Tails a loving smile. Tails was pleasantly surprised as he thought Cosmo didn't want him to cum inside her right at their first time.

"Y..you mean it's okay that I..came inside you?" Tails shyly asked. Cosmo smiled at his question.

"Yes Tails." She said and leaned close, kissing him deeply.

As she leaned close against his body, enjoying the kiss, she felt his cum slowly flowing down in her pussy and oozing out between her walls and Tails' softening cock. When she pulled her lips away, she looked deep into his sky blue eyes with love and affection.

"It was the most wonderful thing I ever experienced." She softly said. Tails smiled at her words, happy to hear her say that.

"For me, you are the most wonderful thing." He softly said, wrapping his arms around her.

Cosmo blushed and smiled at the young fox, leaning in for another loving kiss; a kiss that was sure to be followed by many more, now that the two lovers were reunited once again.


End file.
